Segunda opinión
by tulique
Summary: ¡Es el colmo que el capitán venga enfermo al entrenamiento! NijiAka.


Ver a Akashi sonrojado por completo, con los párpados cerrándose en contra de su voluntad, la boca medioabierta y tambaleándose con torpeza era un espectáculo digno de ver. Nijimura se habría comprado todas las entradas, de eso no había duda. Pero por muy adorable que fuese —_y vaya si lo era_—, el primer instinto de Nijimura no fue ir corriendo a darle un abrazo y protegerlo a toda costa, sino darle un grito.

La mente de Nijimura a veces era un poco caótica.

—¡Oye, Akashi!

Akashi, que casi nunca era objeto de las regañinas de Nijimura, se sobresaltó.

—¿Sí, Nijimura-san?

—Espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

—No sé qué crees que estoy haciendo —respondió Akashi a punto de caerse. Cualquiera que lo viese, se pensaría que estaba más borracho que una cuba. Eso o…

—Que has venido_ enfermo_ al entrenamiento —Nijimura cruzó los brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Akashi ni se inmutó al principio, el muy niñato.

Los ojos somnolientos de Akashi se abrieron de par en par, sin saber cómo responder a aquella verdad. Podía ser el capitán y todo lo que quisiese, pero en el fondo era otro mocoso más que necesitaba a un senpai que lo mantuviese a raya.

—Te equivocas —dijo Akashi con todo el morro del mundo.

No, si encima iba a resultar que Nijimura era tonto y que no sabía diferenciar a un jugador febril de uno sano. Bufó, indignado, y le levantó el flequillo a Akashi para posar su mano sobre su frente. Tal y como se esperaba, estaba_ardiendo_. Si las estufas de Teikou calentasen tanto, ningún estudiante pasaría frío en invierno.

—¿Aún me vas a negar que estás enfermo? Si quieres vamos a la enfermería, tú y yo, y te pongo el termómetro.

Esperó que eso no sonase mal. No tendría _por qué_ hacerlo, pero hasta un crío tan puro e íntegro como Akashi, en compañía de manzanas podridas como Aomine o _Haizaki_, podía acabar contagiado.

—No hará falta —aseguró Akashi con la cabeza gacha. Cuando ponía esa carita, sumada encima al sonrojo febril, a Nijimura le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él.

De hecho, le acarició la cabecita con toda la dulzura que alguien como Nijimura pudiera tener. Que era poca, sí, pero no inexistente.

—No te obligaré a ir a la enfermería, pero al menos quédate en el banquillo y descansa. O vete a casa y ya.

—No puedo hacer eso —Akashi lo miró desafiante—. Soy el capitán, Nijimura-san. No lo olvides.

Uy, que el polluelo se ponía gallito.

—¿Y eso qué significa? No seas ridículo, chaval —Nijimura, ignorando la jerarquía del equipo, le dio un toque mortal en la cabeza a Akashi—. Incluso los capitanes se enferman, y no te creas que por hacerte mierda entrenando eres más fuerte. Si acaso, eres más una carga que otra cosa. Tampoco es que nos beneficie que nos pases a todos tus gérmenes, ¿comprendes?

Nijimura tardó en darse cuenta de lo crueles que fueron sus palabras, pero al final lo logró. Quizás el gesto apenado, incluso dolido, de Akashi fue una señal a considerar. Chasqueó la lengua, más enfadado consigo mismo que con el pobre crío enfermo, e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

—No te estoy regañando, que conste. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que te estás forzando demasiado —Nijimura posó su mano sobre la espalda de Akashi y lo guió hacia el banquillo—. Cuanto más te canses, más tardarás en recuperarte. Y te aseguro que aquí nadie quiere tener al capitán Akashi de baja.

—Puede que tengas razón —Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado por la fiebre, pero aun así aquella visión de Akashi era demasiado adorable para un cursi sin remedio como Nijimura.

—¿Cómo que "puede"? La tengo —proclamó fingiendo estar enfadado. Akashi contuvo una risita.

—Gracias, Nijimura-san.

—Así me gusta, que respetes a tus mayores —le revolvió los cabellos y Akashi, esta vez, ni protestó.

Nijimura contempló con orgullo a Akashi. Podía ser responsable de más y demasiado exigente, pero no se arrepentía ni un ápice de dejar el equipo a su cuidado. Era un buen capitán, dedicado y hábil, mucho mejor de lo que Nijimura podría serlo. Aún le quedaban un par de cosas por aprender, eso era innegable, pero estaba a tiempo de aprender y superarse a sí mismo.

—Nijimura-san, agradezco tu amabilidad —dijo Akashi con aparente mesura. Quien lo conociera, como Nijimura, detectaría la burla en su voz—, pero tus consejos no te eximen del entrenamiento.

—Oye, ¿me estás llamando vago? —Nijimura frunció los labios, ofendido por la acusación de Akashi.

¿En qué momento había pasado Nijimura a ser el Haizaki del equipo?

—Ni mucho menos. De hecho, si no te resulta ninguna molestia, querría que estuvieses aquí —Akashi, en vista de que Nijimura no se estaba enterando de nada, prosiguió—. Sería conveniente que echases un vistazo al avance de nuestros compañeros. Nunca viene mal una segunda opinión, ¿no crees?

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda, Akashi? —preguntó Nijimura a punto de echarle una risotada en la cara.

Qué atrevido podía llegar a ser aquel criajo, de veras. Nada que ver con la prudencia por la que destacaba en los partidos.

—En absoluto, Nijimura-san. Lo único que te pido es tu compañía.

Pese a que Akashi era el que estaba con unas décimas de fiebre, en aquel momento, aunque fuese por unos instantes de nada, Nijimura fue el que estaba más colorado de los dos.


End file.
